Match Maker
by Lovely Little Lina
Summary: When the students of Doctor Dillamond's history class are more interested in their mates than history he takes action. However every equal and opposite action has an equal and opposite reaction. Fiyeraba & more. Musicalverse.
1. The Solution

**I'm probably digging myself into a huge hole with all my in progress stories, but when I get an idea I'm gonna write it down. This one is kind of random and as always with me it's a Fiyeraba. However this is my first story when I'm doing other pairings as well. So, if something seems wrong please have pity on me. R&R please. Reviews are signs of endearment. Thanks to all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No I do not. **

**

* * *

**

"All right. Since all of you seem to be more interested in your perfect mate than your work I have decided to take some action." Doctor Dillamond paced around the classroom looking at each student in turn. Fiyero sank down into his seat in the back and tried to hide himself from the Goat. This was probably because he had recently taken to staring at Elphaba in front of him instead of taking notes. So he had been failing the class. Galinda was smiling happily beside him at the idea of something not related to history at all. After making it full circle around the classroom he stopped in the front again and picked up a large pile of papers on his desk. Almost instinctively the class moaned.

"Now settle down. These are just surveys for you to fill out. After you have done this and answered truthfully, you will be matched up with your perfect mate." Galinda now looked ecstatic at this news of what the paper was. Elphaba however had merely slumped back in her chair. "Take one and pass it back. Remember answer truthfully."

Elphaba received the papers quickly and looked at the questions curiously. The questions were about you. You had to answer truthfully about yourself.

"Hey. I need one, Elphaba." Fiyero poked her in the back as he whispered this in her ear. She felt her face darken as she passed him a paper as well. All around the room now students had eagerly begun to answer the questions to find their own match. Nessarose kept glancing over at Boq across the room, who kept ignoring her and glancing at Galinda, who was obliviously answering her survey. Fiyero had also noticed Boq staring at Galinda beside him as he glanced around the room and oddly he didn't care. Though he should've. A poke at his arm got his attention quickly.

"Fiyero, what did you put for number one? I'm not sure what to put." Galinda was talking softly out of the corner of her mouth while still looking at her paper. Elphaba's head twitched slightly towards Galinda. She had heard her.

"No. Galinda you're supposed to answer this on your own. Truthfully, which is what I'm doing." Fiyero turned his gaze back down to his paper in front of him. So far he had only written his name. Elphaba turned around to look at him. She wore a beautiful smile that was rare on her face. The prince returned it motioning his head forward to tell her to turn around. Her face darkened as a way of blushing as she turned back around to face the front.

Shaking his head to clear it again he turned his attention back to the survey in front of him. And began to answer them with one thought in his mind. _Answer truthfully and pray to Lurline that you get matched up with Elphaba. Oh please. _


	2. The Prince

**Fiyero is first my happy Ozians! See how the brainless prince answers with the hopesz of winning the green girl. Oh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No I do not. **

**

* * *

**_All right. Just focus on what you really like and not what you pretend to. _Fiyero finished preparing himself mentally and dove right into answering the questions. Fiyero finished preparing himself mentally and dove right into answering the questions. 

1.You're favorite color is...

I really do like green. Stop it! That's not her favorite color.

**Blue.**

2.What is your favorite food?

God this is getting stupid now and it's only question two.

**Pizza**

3.What is your favorite type of music?

How can she answer any of these?

**Dance**

4. What is your favorite subject?

It really is my favorite. Why? I'd rather keep secret.

**History**

5. What is your favorite thing about yourself?

That's easy.

**My diamond markings**

6. What is your favorite thing about one of your classmates?

Crap.

**Her fiery personality and smile**

7. Where would you love to live in Oz?

Where I already do.

**The Vinkus**

8. What do you feel you need to survive?

**Someone for company**

9. Who would you die for?

**Elphaba**

Did I just write that? Shit I did.

10. Which of your friends do you feel you're very close with?

**Elphaba**

I don't know why.

11. Which of your friends do you know least?

**Galinda**

12. Where do you see yourself in 20 years?

**Married**_ to Elphaba_** with children** _of Elphaba and mine's_ **living in Kiamo Ko.**

Finally he had finished. Every question brought him to think of Elphaba. He wondered if she thought about him too. He doubted it though.


	3. The Queen of Popular

**I know a lot of people wanted Elphaba next, but you know Galinda was much easier to do first due to her loss of brain. Now here we go with her royal heighness(in her mind) Galinda.**

**Disclaimer: This...nope don't own it. **

**

* * *

**

Galinda was taking her sweet time on trying to figure out how to get these answers so that Fiyero and her would be paired up. Though without his help she couldn't. So she surrendered to thinking for herself and answering truthfully.

1.You're favorite color is...

Easy!

Pink

2.What is your favorite food?

Cupcakes with low fat sugar.

3.What is your favorite type of music?

_I know Fiyero's answer for this_

**Pop**

4. What is your favorite subject?

Cosmetology

Duh.

5. What is your favorite thing about yourself?

Again easy!

Everything

6. What is your favorite thing about one of your classmates?

So much to love.

His hair

7. Where would you love to live in Oz?

Oh of course.

The Emerald City

8. What do you feel you need to survive?

All of my things.

A hair dryer.

9. Who would you die for?

Fiyero

Not really die as in dead right?

10. Which of your friends do you feel you're very close with?

Elphie

11. Which of your friends do you know least?

Boq

12. Where do you see yourself in 20 years?

I can't see myself unless theres a mirror.

She had finished. Hopefully her answers would get her paired with Fiyero. If she wasn't who would be? Surely no one else in this classroom could match up with him. They deserved each other. 


	4. Tragically Beautiful

**Well i know this is fast, but I basically already have everybody's surveys written. I'm just well doing some checking. Anyway no this isn't Elphaba this is Nessa and really she was pretty easy too. I'll just tell you now Elphie's last because well she's good to put off until the end. So, then obviously Boq is next. Then the pairing oh.**

**Disclaimer: This...nope don't own it. **

**

* * *

**

Nessarose had not stopped glancing over at Boq even when she had started her test. It was so hard to see him through the heads of students bent over their papers. She finally decided to answer and try to get paired with him with truthful answers.

1.You're favorite color is...

Red

It is a beautiful color.

2.What is your favorite food?

Chocolate

3.What is your favorite type of music?

**Classical**

It's the truth. Please pair me with Boq.

4. What is your favorite subject?

Science

I can't explain why I like it.

5. What is your favorite thing about yourself?

My hair

That's all.

6. What is your favorite thing about one of your classmates?

All of him.

My dear Boq.

7. Where would you love to live in Oz?

Munchkinland

It's my home.

8. What do you feel you need to survive?

Boq

9. Who would you die for?

Boq

10. Which of your friends do you feel you're very close with?

Elphaba

11. Which of your friends do you know least?

Galinda

12. Where do you see yourself in 20 years?

**Living in Munchkinland as governess with husband.**

_Boq._

She doubted still in the very back of her mind that it would be Boq or even someone she knew, but still she couldn't let it completely destroy her hopes. Maybe Boq would be her match and Galinda would be alone for once. She could already tell Elphaba had her eyes on someone, but knowing her sister she would answer as truthfully as possible and try to avoid his name at all costs. 


	5. The Munchkin Boy

**Boq, the jerky munchkin. This is his survey which means we are getting closer to Elphaba. So? Maybe I'll just taunt the readers by putting off posting it until tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No I do not. **

**

* * *

**

Boq had been trying to see Galinda out of the corner of his eye, but could never see past Elphaba. She was too tall and in the way. Slightly depressed he turned his attention to his test and began to fill it out with hopes for Miss Galinda as his mate.

1.You're favorite color is...

**Pink**

_I like it!_

2.What is your favorite food?

**Chocolate**

Mmmm.

3.What is your favorite type of music?

Dance.

4. What is your favorite subject?

**Cosmetology**

_Obviously that ones a lie._

5. What is your favorite thing about yourself?

**My hair**

_It's spiky!_

6. What is your favorite thing about one of your classmates?

Her everlasting perkiness

7. Where would you love to live in Oz?

With Galinda

**The Emerald City**

8. What do you feel you need to survive?

Galinda

9. Who would you die for?

Galinda

10. Which of your friends do you feel you're very close with?

Fiyero

11. Which of your friends do you know least?

Elphaba

Good I don't want to.

12. Where do you see yourself in 20 years?

Living in the Emerald City as one of the most accomplished munchkins.

There it was now finished. Hopefully he would have at least some chance of getting Galinda. This time he actually had a chance. Though small it was still a chance. 


	6. Beautifully Tragic

**Being the nice person that i am, I'm lying, I decided to post Elphaba's survey. Yes I did. Actually I have a ot written after this and could post it, but I think I'll just wait for dramatic effect or something. Anyway, here's Elphaba's survey and she included less of Fiyero than Fiyero did of her. Well that may be because he's just a little BRAINLESS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No I do not. **

**

* * *

**

Elphaba's heart had raced at the sound of matching survey. She knew she wanted to be matched with Fiyero, but it wasn't going to happen. So, instead of trying to cheat and get paired up with him as Galinda had tried, she decided to actually answer truthfully. That would probably get her paired up with herself.

1.You're favorite color is...

Purple

It goes good with green. Little does.

2.What is your favorite food?

This is so stupid.

**Pizza**

3.What is your favorite type of music?

My own

4. What is your favorite subject?

History

5. What is your favorite thing about yourself?

**My hair**

_I bet everyone said that._

6. What is your favorite thing about one of your classmates?

**His deep blue eyes**

Stop it!

7. Where would you love to live in Oz?

**The Vinkus**

Not just because he lives there. It's very interesting!

8. What do you feel you need to survive?

**Fiyero**

Oh god stop thinking this way.

9. Who would you die for?

The Animals

10. Which of your friends do you feel you're very close with?

Galinda

11. Which of your friends do you know least?

Boq

12. Where do you see yourself in 20 years?

Fighting for Animal rights

It was done and she seemed to be the last of her group of 'friends' to finish. Boq was straining to see past her at Galinda who was looking out the window obliviously. Seeing this Elphaba leaned back against her chair to let him see. She felt something odd on her back that wasn't part of the chair at all. "Sorry." Fiyero whispered in her ear. It was his fingers. Her face turned a darker green and she buried her face in her arms on her desk. There she waited for Dillamond to tell them to stop.


	7. Distraction

**Yes this is a short chapter and I apologize for that. Next chapter I promise will be longer. All right? So, without further or do the short chapter. Oh, and it doesn't exactly reveal the results yet. Ha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No I do not. **

**

* * *

**

"All right. The survey is now over and you must stop." Dillamond stood from his desk and moved in front of it. "Pass them forward." Fiyero caught another smile from her as she turned around to collect his paper. The Goat collected them all and placed them in a folder on his desk. "As soon as the results are determined which should be tonight, they will be announced over the loud speaker."

The class erupted in a roar of questions and exclamations of confusion at this new piece of information. Dillamond tried to silence the many outraged students and through the confusion hardly anyone heard the bell ring. At the shrill distant sound Elphaba stood and was out the door in seconds. Looking around Fiyero saw Galinda also looking at Dillamond with some confusion and fear. Seeing his chance, he ran out after Elphaba.

"Elphaba!" She turned around to see him and immediately turned back around to continue walking. However he had caught up with her. "Why did you leave so fast? I thought you loved that class."

"I just don't want to be in there anymore. I can't stand them yelling and protesting about these silly little things." With this she turned and walked further down the hallway towards her dorm. "I have some studying to do." She remarked attempting to shake him off.

"Oh yes we have that history test tomorrow. Please help me. I don't know anything about it." The green girl had finally reached her dorm and was unlocking it slowly.

"That's your own fault for not listening." She pushed open the door and walked straight inside leaving it wide open to him.

"No it's your fault for distracting me." He said suddenly. It slipped out and he couldn't stop it. That was it now. She was gonna kill him. Indeed her eyes did burn with a fierce fire as they turned to meet his own cool blue ones.

"How do I distract you? Today was the first day I looked at you and I was quite nice to you too. Was it because you were wondering what happened to make me green?" She was now shouting at him and he backed up into the hallway. He was angry now as well. She was so blind!

"No Elphaba! I was distracted because you're so god damn beautiful!" He turned quickly and ran to his dorm. That was the truth he had yelled at her and left her to deal with. Hopefully they would be paired up. Then he could really tell her, he loved her.


	8. From a Distance

**This one is short too. Sorry I must've been lying, it's not new to me. I do have the next chapter written as well and I WILL post it tonight. However I will alert you know that I will be going to South Carolina for the week and will not have access to a computer. However I will continue to write this story and my many others. So, without further notes from this annoying author, I give my so called 'fans' the next TWO chapters of this story. Have fun with that then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No I do not. **

**

* * *

**

"Miss Galinda!" Boq shouted as the bell was finally heard. Nessarose was attempting to reach him through the crowd of students, but this was becoming harder and harder every second. Galinda had been looking all around for Fiyero, but neither him nor Elphaba could be found in the classroom. Where had they gone?

"Miss Galinda," Boq said as he finally reached her and grabbed her attention. "May I escort you back to your dorm?" He finished lamely. He had really had no purpose to call on her and talk to her, but now that he had taken that survey he felt as if he should do something. What?

"Why thank you so much Boq. She picked up her bag and held it in her hands for a few seconds before Boq took it and carried it for her as they left the classroom.

Nessarose stared longingly after them from her place on the other end of the room. Galinda could have any boy she wanted at Shiz, no, in Oz. Why then did she have to have everything and she couldn't have one little thing. Elphaba had even found someone to crush on here, but he didn't ignore her or avoid her. In fact it seemed he really did go out of his way just to see her. Finally after all the other students had left she could wheel herself out. This took a little time, but even as she left the classroom she knew she had some time. Boq would no doubt walk slowly. Quickly she wheeled herself down to her dorm room and unlocked the door. She threw her books in and waited in the hallway for the two classmates to arrive. Quicker than she had expected they showed up.

"Thank you very much, Boq."

Boq blushed slightly and handed her back her bag smiling at her.

"It was no trouble, Miss Galinda." He bowed his head slightly and backed away as if going to leave. Reluctantly though he was leaving. "I like to do it and hope I can see you a lot more, Miss Galinda." With this last thing said and his face finally beat red he turned and practically ran out towards his own dorm.

Galinda stood there smiling outside her door for seconds before she put her key in the lock and entered her room. "Elphie!" She squealed as she entered then nothing could be heard behind the closed door.

Nessarose wheeled herself backward into her own room and almost slammed the door shut. She wheeled her chair over to the nightstand and grabbed a book on the top of it. Her thoughts never really left Boq, but studying for tomorrows history test was a way to keep him in the back of it. Elphaba already knew all of this and would be such a great help right now. However she would probably end up on the subject of Boq some odd way and then she would leave. Fiyero would be no help at all; he knew nothing and liked it that way. And Galinda, she wasn't even a choice for company at all. So, she was alone. Alone with only a book and an empty room. She wheeled over to the bed and lifted herself onto it to be more comfortable. The book lay in her lap open to the page needed for the test tomorrow. Though she wasn't really reading it at all.


	9. Long Awaited Answers

**I promised this one and here it is. Oh and this chapter you should want to read. I know the students at Shiz wanted to know the results, but maybe not as much as you guys do. So, unable to deny you even the silliest request (and I didn't do any requests by the way) here are the results of the survey. Enjoy my fellow Ozians. If I'm lucky, which I'm not, Fiyero will be our plane ride to South Carolina. Doubt it though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No I do not. **

**

* * *

**

"Elphie!" Galinda came running inside as the green girl was attempting to study or get her mind of someone. "Aren't you excited?" The blonde bounced onto her bed throwing her bag off to the side. Elphaba rolled her dark chocolate colored eyes and slammed her book shut in irritation.

"Why should I be? This is nothing good. Who'll be paired up with me? More importantly if they are, who will care?" She threw her book down on the nightstand and leaned back against the wall behind her. Galinda sat on the edge of her bed kicking her legs back and forth as she watched Elphaba.

"Please just calm down." The blonde finally told her leaning forward. Besides I'm sure whoever will get paired with you really likes whatever it is you do." Elphaba rolled her eyes and glared back at the pink blob that was her roommate. Without warning the blonde jumped up off of her bed and ran into her closet. She began throwing random dresses and skirts and blouses out onto her bed. "Elphaba," She began as she came back out again. "Let's make a promise, okay?"

"That depends what is it?" The blonde came closer and knelt on her bed, giving her a look of a small child asking for something.

"That when we find out who we're paired with we'll ask them out." The green girl shook her head immediately at this and went to grab her book. "If you promise I won't bother you while you try to study for the rest of the semester." Elphaba froze. This was a good deal then. All she had to do was ask someone out on a date and Galinda would leave her alone.

"Done." The girls shook hands and Galinda hugged her roommate tightly before running back over to her closet to find something to wear tonight. Elphaba reached for her book to continue reading, though now she wore one of her rare smiles.

Fiyero ran back towards his dorm quickly and closed the door behind him. He was breathing fast. Probably from the impending announcement of the pairings. Avaric was seated on his bed. Apparently he had been waiting for him. "Master Fiyero?" He called worried by his appearance. Fiyero looked at him once before running over to his bed and jumping face first down in a pillow.

"Avaric we're going to be paired with our perfect match this afternoon." Avaric sat in a chair beside the bed and watched him, smiling.

"That's good isn't it?" Avaric asked now confused by the usually laid back prince's stress. "Maybe you'll be paired with that blonde."

"Oh god I hope not." Fiyero said burying his face in the pillow anxiously.

"You don't like her? I thought you two were perfect?" Fiyero sat straight up and glared at his servant and friend.

"No I don't like her. She's bossy, overbearing and annoying and I don't love her. I love someone else." Avaric looked intrigued by this news and leaned in curiously. "That's why I'm hoping to be paired with her."

"Who?" Avaric pressed on curiosity at its highest point now and he was unable to wait.

"Remember the girl we almost hit when we arrived?"

"Yeah that green girl?"

"Her." Avaric stared in amazement at his master.

"You could have any girl in Shiz and you choose the _green_ girl?" Fiyero stood now and began walking towards the door. Avaric didn't notice him moving.

"I love her. Obviously no one can grasp that concept." He said before running back out of his dorm room quickly. Avaric looked confused for seconds by his use of the word 'concept'. He usually didn't use intellectual words.

Avaric shrugged it off and took the room to himself for the rest of the time he had it. Fiyero now with nowhere to go walked aimlessly to the front of the school still worried about his survey results. His insides swirled in a hurricane like way as he thought over what could happen. Galinda could easily be matched up with anyone who knew the right answers, which meant everybody basically; she wasn't hard to figure out. Then he would be paired with someone else. Hopefully the right someone else.

Soon Galinda's constant questions about her survey became too much of a nuisance for Elphaba to read anymore. So, she had left without another word. Knowing that the blonde would try to follow her she sped up her pace. Finally she reached the front of the school. She went to go sit on the nearest bench, but froze as soon as she saw a figure on it. The figure, Fiyero, appeared to be very stressed which was new for the laid back prince. She bit her lip and quickly backed up into the shadows of the building. Just before she could open her book the sound all the students from Doctor Dillamonds history class had been dreading sounded. The loud speaker came on. Fiyero's back stiffened and Elphaba froze and barely breathed.

"Students of mine," came Dillamond's voice loud and clear out around them. "I have finished pairing you and feel this may be the perfect time to say, I have decided to hold a dance and all are required to come to it with their partners." Elphaba felt her breathing completely halt and her heart follow. Was this a heart attack?

"Now the pairings," Elphaba was listening for names she knew yet none came soon. Then she heard a familiar name. "Miss Nessarose is paired with Master Boq." A sigh escaped her lips as she heard the name Nessa also wanted to hear. So, she was breathing. Fiyero was looking at the tree before him with too much concentration; he was listening for his name only. Miss Galinda is paired with," _Why don't you just say all of Oz and be done with it._ "Master Avaric."

Fiyero stood up and turned around to face the school with confusion, not anger. Then a smile came over his handsome face as he realized he wasn't paired with Galinda. He punched his fist in the air jumped up into the air in pure joy. Elphaba put her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh, but thankfully the loud speaker drowned it out.

"Next," His voice showed his evident grin. "Miss Elphaba is paired with," silence came over them and laughter could be heard from somewhere. "Master Fiyero?" Elphaba's laughing stopped and her mouth fell open. Her eyes watched for Fiyero's reaction, which came quickly. He jumped again and punched both arms high into the air above his head. "Yes!" He yelled as he landed again and twirled around in a circle. "Oh, I love you Lurline." He said to the sky spinning around again and throwing his arms out at his sides like a plane. Elphaba was now laughing loud enough to hear over the intercom system. His movements stopped ad within seconds he was in front of her. When her eyes opened after having closed from laughing hard they went wide. "Fiyero, I wasn't laughing at you. I was just...I..."

"I don't care, Elphaba right now can I kiss you?" She nodded just barely at his request and he dove at the chance. His lips came upon hers quickly and her hands almost instinctively moved to his neck. He eagerly deepened it as he moved in tongue into her mouth and she responded by bringing her own into his. He broke it to breathe for air and to look at her. He saw her smiling and immediately turned her face upward to meet his gaze. "You don't know how long I've waited for that."


	10. The Shock and Pleasure

**Here's chapter whatever. As I said I am going on vacation for a week and will not be able to update. I should've prepared updates for all my other stories, but they are not yet finished. Please forgive me for not updating until Lurline knows when and I will try to update soon as I get back. Reviews are still welcome and I have grown to love them. The story is not yet over so be prepared for more. Thanks to all who wish to call themselves my 'fans'. Here is your last chapter before I leave. Thank you all who have reviewed and one who says you love me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No I do not. **

**

* * *

**

Boq was now shaking in the middle of his room. "Damn it," Was the only thing he said over and over again. "Why me? Why? Not one good thing can happen to me!" He shouted at the empty room as he slammed his head down into the pillow and screamed into it. If it was anyone else he would've been fine with it. Why did it have to be the girl who was obssessed with him. Well that was the reason because she was obssessed with him. Before he had came here he would've never thought anyone would ever be ossessed with him, but now that he new how it felt he sort of felt bad for Galinda. Though she seemed to like it.

DANCINGTHROUGHLIFEDOWNATTHEOZDUSTIFONLYBECAUSEDUSTISWHATWECOMETO

Meanwhile Nessa was doing the complete opposite. If her legs worked she would be skipping. She had finally gotten him. It was such a miracle in her mind. Galinda was paired with someone she had never heard of before and Elphaba was paired with the handsome prince of the Vinkus. This was so perfect. She practically jumped into her wheelchair and wheeled herself out of her dorm and into the hallway. As soon as she stepped out she saw Galinda's dorm door wide-open and heard cries from inside.

Deciding it would be better for her to console Galinda over her loss of Fiyero before seeing Boq she moved her chair into her sister's dorm room doorway expecting to see her, but didn't. Only Galinda was curled up on her pink bed crying into her pillow. "Galinda?" She didn't look up but straightened her back.

"If it's Elphaba go away!" Nessarose wheeled herself in front of Galinda's bed to show her it wasn't her sister. The blonde lifted her gaze to look at her and looked instantly sorrowful for what she had said. "I'm sorry, Nessa. How did she get paired with him?" She suddenly asked swinging her legs off the bed and looking at the floor. "They can't be a match. Dillamond must be wrong." She stood up and wiped the tears and mascara from her eyes. "Ready?"

"For what?" Galinda moved out of the door and Nessa wheeled quickly behind her. "What should I be ready for?" Galinda was walking surprisingly fast for a short girl in heels. Then she stopped at a corner before they exited out the front of the school.

"We're going to find your slut of a sister." Galinda spat as she turned to face the wheelchair bound girl behind her.

"Hey! Just because she got Fiyero and not you doesn't mean she's a slut." Galinda's eyes glowed like fire as she met her gaze.

"Listen, she doesn't deserve him. _We're_ meant for each other. _We're_ perfect. Not the green girl and the prince, the perfect girl and the prince. Get it? I don't think you understand." Galinda turned to walk away, but was blocked by Nessa's chair.

"No maybe you don't understand. Maybe you're not perfect for each other. Maybe Elphaba is just perfect for him. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Neither do you!" With that last shout at the crippled girl she turned the corner. This perhaps wasn't exactly what she wanted to see right now. She had thought Elphaba would be in the library reading something. She had thought she would be disappointed in being matched to someone so brainless. She had thought that the green girl being his match would repulse Fiyero. All her thoughts were instantly thrown away as her blue eyes locked on the pair of them kissing like the world was ending in seconds right before her. Horrified the blonde put her hands to her mouth and heart and screamed. A blood-curdling scream like someone was being murdered. As the sound reached the couples ears they broke apart and stared one horrified and the other curiously at the blonde.

Windows began to open to find the source of the scream and Nessa came around the corner to look at the sight. Galinda continued to scream until Fiyero clamped his hand over her mouth. This didn't last long for she bit it and sent him off her immediately. Then she stopped her screams and lunged at the green girl. Elphaba rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. Nessa wheeled herself into the same area to try and stop it, but Galinda would not be stopped. By her at least.

Fiyero stood in front of Elphaba protecting her and Galinda froze. Sorrow took over her eyes and replaced her anger. "What are you doing Fiyero? You were paired with her yes but no one told you you had to kiss her." Fiyero looked from Galinda to Elphaba and then glanced at Nessarose as if begging her for help she couldn't give.

"Galinda, I didn't have to be forced to. I wanted to. Galinda I...I love her." Elphaba's eyes went wide at his words and Galinda looked very confused by this news. It didn't seem possible. How could anyone choose the green girl over her? It didn't seem at all right.

"No you don't. You can't. We deserve each other." Galinda now had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of sobbing hysterically. Behind him Elphaba turned her back so she couldn't see her or so Galinda couldn't see her.

"That was one night. I love Elphaba. And nothing can change that." Galinda lunged forward and grabbed his hand pleading with her eyes.

"No it can't be true. Can it?" He ripped his arm away from her and gripped Elphaba's elbow tightly. Without saying another word the prince turned and led the green girl away from Nessarose and Galinda. As they disappeared into the library Galinda collapsed into tears and Nessa stared of after them. Maybe if Elphaba could find love she could to.


	11. New Arrangements

**Okay well for some reason Fanfiction is not working properly for me. It will not let me see the documents I put up. Though "me being the merciful Lord that I am" have done all I can to post this new chapter. I also have begun a new story. I'm not sure I'm ready to post it yet though due to my multiple active stories. So anyway here's the next chappy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this...yet ;)**

Fiyero pulled Elphaba behind him into the library, where he knew no one would look for him. Once inside the prince pushed Elphaba back against the door of the library about to kiss her again when her hand collided with his face pushing him away.

"Fiyero...what just happened?" He backed away and she immediately moved away from the wall and out into the center of the aisle of books.

"I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Why?" She looked generally confused about this and placed her hands on her hips. Fiyero smiled at the sight noting that she was cute when confused. This only agitated her more.

"I don't love her." Her face darkened a deeper shade of green as she thought about what he might say next. "I love you." She could've sworn her heart had stopped beating in a hope she had never had that he was telling the truth. Was he?

He took her momentary silence as an acceptance, which was wrong to do. He moved closer again and she pushed him away again, but harder so this time he hit the library shelf. "Elphaba." He said shaking off the pain now coursing through his back from the shelf hitting him. She shook her head walking past him into another aisle and plopping down into a navy blue chair resting there. Staring at the wall she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. He followed quickly behind her kneeling on the floor.

"Elphaba, I'm not lying-"

"Sure you're not. I'm just supposed to except this new revelation that you love me with open arms?" She turned to glare at him still looking confused by how honest his eyes seemed.

"Yes." He said simply nodding his head slightly and looking towards the ground at his stupidity. He had really expected her to welcome his love with open arms? This was Elphaba Thropp. She had been denied love all her life and he was the last person she would believe would love her.

He watched as she shook her head again and again still thinking over what he was saying. The waiting was killing him. He reached out his hand and gripped her causing her head to snap around to look at him. He face was clear of confusion and looked completely sure of something. He felt her squeeze his hand and took this as a hesitant answer to him. He leaned closer to her until his face was inches from hers and she met his lips with her own. She pulled away smiling at him and shaking her head still.

"What?"

"It's just unreal." She muttered as she let her legs fall down to hit the floor by his knees. He pulled her to her feet and led her out of the library towards her dorm room. Now he would smile on his way to the room. From now on he wasn't going to see the pink puff, but the green girl.

Elphaba kissed Fiyero one last time before turning towards her room door. She put the key in the lock and pushed it open. She was immediately hit with a pillow in her face. Galinda was on her feet grabbing more pillows to throw. The green girl ducked as she threw another one and instead it hit the prince behind her. Fiyero stopped just as he was about to leave for his own dorm. Galinda's face turned brighter red than it had been when she saw Elphaba.

"Get out!" She demanded shrilly as she choked back some tears threatening to fall. "Go away! Elphaba, I never want to see you here again!" She flung another pillow hitting Elphaba again. The green girl backed out with her hands over her face. She backed right into Fiyero who caught her around the waist and began leading her away from her old dorm. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he ran away with her in tow.

"Fiyero?" He heard behind him. Glancing back he saw Elphaba following with tears in her eyes. Squeezing her hand he pulled her again away from her dorm. The prince led her all the way back to his own private suite. Without any delay he opened the door and pulled her inside behind him quickly before closing the door. Now facing her he could see tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Elphaba it's-"

"Look the new couple decided to pop in." Fiyero closed his eyes tightly and the turned to glare at Avaric laying back on his bed. He smiled at him with a bottle of what looked like rum in his hand. Elphaba turned her head away and faced the wall beside her and not looking at the men in the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing about her." Avaric retorted sitting up and swaying slightly as he did so. Fiyero stepped forward towards his friend and grabbed the liquor from him. "Hey!" He practically yelled jumping forwards at him to get it back.

"Look Avaric could you leave. Go find Galinda for all I care. She's your match." Avaric stopped as he heard this news. He smiled broadly at him and moved towards the door.

"This is great. We both get what we want and you can stop talking about her." Avaric said before he shut the door after him. Elphaba whirled around at this and Fiyero put his hand on his head and sat down on the bed.

"You talk about me?" She asked softly moving closer to him from across the room. He looked up at her as she heard her voice become calm and soft. It was much better.

"Yes. Only good things about you." She sat herself on the edge of his bed looking interested. A smile appeared on her face as she settled herself into a comfortable sitting position on the blue comforters.

"Like what?" She asked looking at him with interest as he smiled slightly and looked to the floor.

"Well, like the way you will stand up for what you believe in. And how you'd be willing to sacrifice anything for your cause. How you're eyes flash when you're angry. How your smile lights up your face. How some hair always gets loose from your braid." He had been so wrapped up in listing what he talked about he hadn't noticed that she had gotten closer to him. Now looking to his right where she was, his eyes grew wide as he saw she was kneeling in front of him. From his angle he could see down the neck of her shirt. _Stop! No._ He fixed his gaze on her eyes as she moved closer. Her lips met with his and he stared at her eyes fluttering closed. The prince then took his chance to maneuver his hand onto her back to pull her closer. Immediately the green girl's eyes flew open and she pulled away. "I can see where this is going." She said softly turning away.

"Where?" Fiyero said smiling slyly and leaning closer again. Elphaba turned her head away and looked at the ground.

"Fiyero, where should I sleep." The prince laughed softly and stood to rip back the large blue comforter. She stood as well and backed towards the other end of the bed. "Elphaba, I promise not to touch you as long as I am in control." At her confused look he went on. "I move when I sleep." She nodded and moved to sit down on the bed. "Excuse me." He grabbed some clothes from his dresser and went into the bathroom to change.

She slipped off her frock and threw it on his desk chair before slipping herself under the comforter in her underclothes. Elphaba looked at the wall beside the bed thinking for seconds. Tomorrow she would go into her dorm when Galinda wasn't there and gather what few things she would need for awhile. Then she could stay here until Galinda calmed down. A door opened behind her and footsteps could be heard then they stopped suddenly. Confused she turned over and saw Fiyero standing in the middle of the room staring at her frock on the desk chair. She laughed slightly causing him to turn his head towards her.

"Are you...?" He motioned to the comforters and his face turned a darker shade of red.

"Yes, I'm wearing something. As long as you don't touch me, we'll be fine." She turned over and faced the wall again. After a few more minutes she felt him get in the bed with her and stay a little ways away.

"It's harder now." She heard him mumble to himself before she fell asleep, quicker than she had expected.


	12. Sister Connection

**This day is so amazingly great! I got RENT from netflix, an autograph photograph from Julia Murney and I can get a new chapter up! God this is great. If I could get some reviews it would make it Wonderful. So please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it...yet ;)**

Galinda cried for at least an hour in her dorm room. She hadn't kept track of time. Her make up ran streaks down her cheeks and her hair was frizzed slightly. Her head was kept underneath her fuzzy pink pillow. Her other pillows were thrown around the room. Her eyes wandered to Elphaba's bed. The usually neat covers were torn back and ripped in some places. The mattress itself seemed ripped a little from her vicious attack on it. Guilt hit the back of her mind as she stared at it. It should've been Elphie that she tore apart. She should've been ripped to shreds right in front of the whole school. That would've shown her! She would be even more humiliated than Galinda had made her before. Her thoughts were only beginning on thoughts of revenge when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it? And if it's anything to do with Elphaba go away!" She shoved her head in the pink pillow in her hands and screamed into it.

"I have nothing to do with Elphaba. It's Avaric." Her head shot up. She had been so caught up with the fact that she wasn't paired with Fiyero she hadn't remembered who she was paired with. Quickly she pulled her hair back to hide the frizz and took a tissue to wipe off the make up run off. Then she opened the door to find him standing against the door frame smiling.

"Hi." She said simply for lack of a better way to greet him. She knew very little Avaric and wasn't to sure why she had been paired with him. If he was her match though she would have to go with it, right?

"Hello, I really can't go back to my own dorm. I had some weird pull out bed in Fiyero's dorm and I really can't go back there." He grinned as she allowed him into her own dorm. He surveyed each side of the room and then sat on Elphaba's torn up bed. "I guess you're mad." He observed picking up the covers of her bed from the floor and adjusting them for him to sleep there. Galinda glanced down at herself suddenly self-conscious. Her blue pajamas were fine for him to be here. They showed little if not anything of her.

"You can stay here I guess." She said smiling and closing the door as he settled into Elphaba's uncomfortable bed. Galinda settled under the pink of her own bed and watched Avaric violently shifting to try to get comfortable. She laughed and caught his attention. He sat back up against the headboard and surveyed the room instead.

"I don't know how she can sleep in this thing. This must be the reason she's always in a crappy mood." He said glancing down at the bed and then up to find Galinda laughing again. "As much as people say I'm not a complete bastard just so you know." She nodded and sat up on her elbows to face him. The lights were out due to curfew being about half an hour ago and she had a candle lit on her nightstand. Avaric leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out the items that had been there. Galinda watched him shift through Elphie's things and tried to keep her eyes from glancing at where the green bottle was kept. Galinda hadn't touched that or the pillow in her rage. "Look at this." He pulled out a copy of Ozmopolitan that had been hidden inside a textbook under her bed. He flashed the cover in the blonde's direction and her mouth fell open. Fiyero's picture was on the cover and apparently it was an issue about the Vinkus Royal Family. "She has a page marked too." He cleared his throat as he surveyed the said marked page and began to read it. "Prince Fiyero Tiggular has been expelled from multiple colleges in his youth. Presently he attends Shiz University and is said to be getting better grades than he has in years. When asked about this change in their son the King and Queen simply replied: 'He must finally be growing up.'"

"His grades went up after Dillamond was arrested, which means this must be a new issue. She never reads this. Why would she have a copy of it?" Avaric sighed and flashed the cover picture in her direction again. "Fiyero?"

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." He said as he threw the book on her nightstand and rested back against her headboard. "You know I don't think you're really as dumb as you seem." Galinda sat up straight and glared at him before her face flushed deep red.

"Thanks. Elphaba was the only other person to think that." Avaric sank down into the torn covers of the green girl's bed and smiled at the darkening ceiling. "You're not as much as a bastard as I thought." He laughed and she joined him as she blew out the single candle and adjusted the comforter around her.

"Amazingly I don't get that a lot. Or at all." He smiled and rested his head back against the pillow behind him. His hands moved underneath the pillow for seconds before withdrawing a small green bottle from beneath his hands. "What's this?"

"It's Elphaba's please put it back." Galinda pleaded now sitting up straight and ready to jump out of her bed. He studied it in his hands and looked up at her curiously.

"It doesn't have much value. Why does she keep it?" Galinda jumped out of her covers and grabbed the small bottle from his hands. He looked confused by her actions, but only silently watched as she placed it under her own pillow for safekeeping. The blonde then settled back into her pink bed and rested her head down on her pink plushy pillow. Smiling weakly she turned to face the wall away from him as he watched her.

"It was her mother's." She said more to the wall than as an answer to him. She heard him move to get comfortable in Elphie's army like cot and fingered the bottle now in her care.

"Sorry." He said simply with true remorse in his voice. Her lips formed a smile as she faced the wall. "Good night Miss Galinda." In silence she pulled out the bottle and looked it over silently before securing it under her pillow again. Maybe the survey wasn't a mistake after all. Maybe she just saw it that way because she had been blinded by Fiyero. Now she could see that it had done good. For some reason she felt a connection with Elphaba now. A sister connection. It was odd. She ran her fingers over the green bottle under her head and smiled again. Yes, she knew more about Elphaba than anyone else. That gave her pride and that must've been why she had protected the small bottle from Avaric. Tomorrow she would see Elphaba again and apologize. And start something new.

"Goodnight Avaric." The blonde said softly to the room before falling asleep with a grip on the bottle and a smile on her pretty face.


	13. Confusion and Change

**It has taken me awhile to update, but please forgive me. I am getting back into the swing of my writing. I think. I hope I still have some readers. The vacation is coming up and with snow days coming and going I should be updating my stories more. So, if you still read please leave me a review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Wicked or...anything else. ;)

* * *

**

Nessarose had stayed in her room happy to just have heard her name paired with Boq. That meant there must have been some chance right? Well, if not she way going to say it did. After what had happened between Elphaba and Fiyero she felt there must be at least some small chance for them. Possibly. Really the prince of the Vinkus had kissed the green girl, that had to mean pigs were flying and Galinda would wear black and Boq might love her. At least this was what Nessa was thinking.

A soft knock at her door caught her attention. It was probably Elphaba finally returning. She wouldn't spend any more time with him just because they were paired right? Oh wait, she listened to the old Goat. Maybe she would. Once in her chair and still debating over this she opened the door to her suite. Her thoughts stopped as well as her breathing as the munchkin boy stood outside the door.

"Boq?" Was the only sound that came from her as she wheeled out of the way for him to come in. He did so and stood awkwardly in the center of her small suite. Well small compared to the prince's.

"Hi...uh Nessa, I know we've been paired together, but...er...I don't like you that way. I really like-"

"I know." She interrupted holding up her hand to silence him. "And for some reason I thought there may be a small chance that you might, possibly like me that way. Maybe it was because Fiyero's already jumped at the chance with Elphaba."

Boq's head came up from looking at his feet at this news. "Does this mean Galinda's free?" His voice was hopeful and only brought her face and feelings down more.

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out? Maybe she's still crying and you can comfort her." Now her bitter tone sounded somewhat like her sister's. The only difference was that Elphaba's would not have been effected by oncoming tears.

Boq felt horrible. He couldn't hide his feelings for Galinda, he already knew everyone else knew what he felt. Now he knew what he was doing. Was this what Nessa was like when he wasn't around. Holding false hope and crying when it came time to realize it would never come true. Instinctively his arm moved around her shoulders just as he got to the side of her chair. Her tears were now flowing freely and he let her cry into his shoulder. It was now completely dark outside and he would get caught out after curfew if he didn't get back. He rolled the chair back over to the bed and comforted her for a little longer until her crying died out completely. Why had he hated her so much again? Oh yes she would never let him go out of her sight. Now she seemed different. A softer Nessarose than both she let show. She had always seemed softer than her sister had had, but now she seemed almost like Galinda and her type of girls. Except with a brain to match. He found himself smiling at her as he said a hurried goodnight and turned to leave quickly.

His thoughts were slurring as he ran back to Craige Hall across the lawn from the girl's dorms. Was he beginning to like Nessarose? Was that even possible? He always believed he would always love Galinda, but maybe he had never really loved her, maybe he had just thought he did. Until now of course. Now his thoughts were reeling with thoughts of Ness he had never even believed were possible before. Was this how Elphaba thought? Questioning every move anyone made? Even going as far to question the tricks emotions can play? He supposed it was. It would explain why she never let anyone in. She never trusted anyone, yes, but now he saw her reason. Her sister obviously didn't think that way. She let people in too quickly and therefore got hurt because of it. Maybe they both need someone. Just someone to put their trust in and care for them.

Now his mind turned to Elphaba. Fiyero had _jumped_ at the chance with her? Jumped? He had been waiting? Could he really like her that way? As long as he had known her she had never been nice...to anyone, but Nessarose. Nessarose. Damn it. In his life he had always thought he had at least some luck in this odd world of Oz, but just as he began to feel a little more lucky, the unnamed god shot him with some electric lightning bolt to shut him down. Well she wasn't exactly as bad as being electrocuted, but she wasn't Galinda. Galinda was paired with Avaric though and, seeing as he and Fiyero wee friends he was betting he would lose a fight with him. He would probably lose a fight to Elphaba. No he would it was a hands down decision, she could flatten his little Munchkin butt.

Boq looked around as he realized his feet had stopped moving and he was still in Craig Hall. Damn. Galinda already had someone, even if it wasn't a good someone, it was someone he really couldn't compete with now. And even Elphaba had someone. Fiyero of all people, too! Oz was going insane! Plus all of them had been paired up by a Goat! Oz was insane. His munchkin feet still wouldn't move even when he heard the approach of someone. Not someone with feet either. He still stayed instead of jumping out a window or hiding behind a bush. He stayed in place.

Nessa came around the corner of the hall intending to go and find her sister for some solice of some kind of attention that she needed right now. She stopped her movement abruptly as soon as she saw Boq, just standing there and staring at her. "Boq? Are you okay?" Nessa shot him a confused look as she slowly wheeled herself closer to look at him better. He looked deep in thought or lost. He looked somewhat what Elphaba looked like while reading or writing something. He shook his head, only to nod it a second later. He was confused. About what?

Galinda never remembered his name. He was always Biq or just a nobody. How could you really love someone who didn't even know you? Could you? Boq looked down at Nessa, who was still looking at him like he should be in a mental ward and smiled, genuinely. "Yes, I'm fine Nessa." He walked around her and turned to push her chair back to her room, while she still strained to look at him with question. He was smiling still and kept his smile even when he situated her chair back in her dorm room and took his own seat in front of her. "I'm thinking clearly instead of thinking in pink all the time, Nessa." She laughed and he joined her after a few seconds of thinking over his final decision in this matched up mess.

And what happened then, well in Craig Hall they say that the Munchkins small heart grew three sizes that day.


End file.
